Family is stronger than Blood
by A MARVELous DC Time Lord
Summary: Delve into the family of the bat in these bat family one shots. (batfam, robins)
1. A chance encouner

**Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own these characters and neither do you. (if you do though, I have $6 with your name on it)**

 **Please let me know what you think by commenting. What you like and what you think I should change. I want it all! so please comment below.**

Moonlight filters through the trees, illuminating the pitch black hair below. The bright lights passing through the large window reflects off bright blue eyes. He watches the party with eyes filled with wonder, the golden glow, the elegant dancing and gleaming aura. He comes here often, to watch the beautiful parties. Suddenly, he hears the sound of footsteps coming through the garden and he freezes.

Two men come into view, both wearing suits and masks, to match the masquerade ball going on. He tries to go back into the trees, but he steps on a twig, the snap seemingly deafening in the silence. The two men pause and send questioning glances at each other before heading towards the noise. They get close enough that he can see their eyes through the masks.

One has intense green eyes and the other has piercing blue ones.

The man with blue eyes calls out into the darkness, "Come out, it's okay." He slowly, carefully comes out into the open, revealing his torn clothes and dirty face.

The blue eyed man speaks softly as if to calm him." Hi, my name is Bruce. What is your's?"

He hesitates for a second before responding and it comes out a barely a whisper, " M-my name i-is Jason."

The green eyed man seems to catch on and crouches down next to Bruce. " Hi Jason, my name is Oliver. How old are you?"

Jason holds out six fingers. Bruce looks over Jason's thin form with a critical eye then kindly asks, "Jason, where do you live?" He knew he shouldn't be telling these men anything, shouldn't be talking to them, shouldn't be doing anything but running far and away. But something about these men made him feel so at peace, at ease...

"...In the park."

"Where are your parents?"

Jason looks away from Oliver, his eyes brimming with tears. Bruce, sensing that this was a sensitive topic quickly asks, " Jason, would you like some dinner?" Jason wipes away his tears and nods quickly.

Oliver walks back inside and returns shortly after carrying a plate with a roll, some assorted fruits and vegetables, and a cupcake. Jason devours it quickly, leaving almost no trace that the food was there.

Suddenly, a voice calls out from inside, " Bruce, Oliver! Come on! You're needed!" They both stand up and Bruce tells Jason to stay put, that he would be back soon. But when they leave, Jason takes off down the road to his makeshift home in the park. He finds the old kids menus and crayons he found in the dumpster behind a restaurant while scavenging for food.

Jason picks up a red crayon and begins talking aloud as he draws. " One day, I am going to be rich, just like Bruce and Oliver. I am going to wear a mask just like them."

He draws a red mask on the paper and signs his name as best he can of the bottom. He settles down into an old blanket while murmuring sleepily to himself, " One day, I'm going to be just like them."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bruce slowly opens the door, peering into the dark room, barely illuminated by the moonlight coming through the window. Everything was as it was before, completely undisturbed. He walks over to the dresser, and opens it, removing a shirt from within. He holds it up to his nose, inhaling the familiar scent. Tears gather in his eyes and begin to flow freely down his face, dripping onto the shirt.

This was a rare moment of weakness for him but he couldn't contain it. All he could think of was Jason. Feeling Jason's broken body in his arms, feeling no sign of life. there was no more of Jason's spunk or sarcasm to make him secretly smile.

No more Jason. He didn't deserve to die, he was just a child. Bruce should have done more, he could have done more to protect him, to make sure he was safe. But now he was gone. Despair racked Bruce's body and he grabbed the dresser for support. He rested his hand in the open drawer and suddenly, the faintest sound of crackling paper broke through his haze of misery.

Bruce sifted through the drawer until he found it. A child's drawing, of a red mask drawn of the back of a clearly weathered children's menu. And the signature at the bottom. Bruce couldn't handle it anymore. He placed the drawing on top of the dresser and walked swiftly out of the room, trying to gain control of his raging despair.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bruce paced nervously down in the bat cave in front of his computer. Who was the Red hood? Who was killing Gotham's villains. He has studied every square inch of the picture he had managed to get of the Red Hood. But it gave nothing away.

The world's greatest detective could not figure out who this was. Suddenly, he started worrying about Tim. He didn't know anything about this Red Hood and he had sent Tim out of his own to patrol. Last time, last time Robin died. Just that thought of Jason suddenly sent him into a haze of sadness. And then the answer came bright as day. Bruce raced up the stairs, faster than he ever knew.

He went tearing straight into Jason's room, which had been left untouched. A layer of dust coated everything, because even Alfred couldn't bear to go into that room. But Batman didn't notice any of that. His gaze flew straight to the dresser, where there was a square of no dust of the dresser. Right where the drawing of the mask had been. Suddenly, one thought consumed Bruce's mind.

Jason.


	2. The Mark of Zorro

**Recognize the characters? Well I don't own them, so back off legal people.**

 **Thanks for the support of this story! Let me know what you think in the comments below.**

"Alfred! Are you sure he is coming?" Tim asks anxiously.

Alfred sighs heavily, "Yes Master Timothy. Master Richard informed me that he is indeed coming.

Damian, who is sitting in the corner of the couch, as far away from Tim as possible, " Just as long as he hurries, I'm tired of waiting." Tim just sighs and rolls his eyes at Damian's attitude. Damian hears the sigh, even though he has earbuds in, and lunges for Tim. "You want to fight Drake?"

Damian's hands connect with Tim's shoulders and they both go tumbling off the couch. "Master Damian! Master Timothy! Stop this at once!" Alfred scolds them, but they continue to wrestle on the ground.

Suddenly, the doors fly open and Dick strides in, still dressed in his nightwing costume, dragging someone behind him. "Sorry I'm late guys! I had to pick up this guy." Dicks cheerful voice says. He dumps Jason of a chair, who is still dressed in his coat and mask. Although Jason looks disgruntled, he makes no move to get up.

Damian and Tim immediately stop fighting and sit back on the couch, pretending as if nothing happened.

"Okay guys, I am going to head upstairs and change, I'll be right back." Dick calls out as he heads out the door, ruffling Damian hair on the way. There is a moment of tense silence before

Alfred strides over to Jason and holds out his hand. " I'm afraid I am going to have to ask for your weapons Master Jason." Alfred calmly asks. Jason stares him down for a second before giving in. He opens up his coat and removes four guns from various pockets, then brings out two more from his front pockets. Jason folds his arms and leans back, staring down alfred. Alfred returned with a stare just as intense and held out his hand more firmly. Jason finally rolls his eyes and sits up. he removes a belt that is covered in many knives, various guns and a grenade or two. Then he removes two knives strapped to his leg and a another gun. Finally he reaches down into his boots and withdraws one last gun and serrated knife. Alfred, seemingly satisfied, snatches the mask off his face and walks over, setting them down of a table by the doorway. Jason huffs and leans back.

"i am going to get snacks, don't kill each other." Alfred calls over his shoulder as he leaves the room. A an electrified silence fills the air as each boy tries and assert his dominance. It is about to break when Dick flies into the room, wearing some grey sweat pants.

"Hey guys!" he proclaims cheerfully, ignoring the obvious tension in the air, "I'm here! Lets start!" His positiveness seems to affect everyone and they relax. Dick plops down on the couch in between Tim and Damian, punching Time playfully in the arms and ruffling Damian's hair again.

Alfred comes through the door, carrying a tray heavily laden with popcorn and cookies. " Here you go Masters, enjoy." says alfred and settles down in a chair.

"Wait, where is Bruce?" Tim asks Alfred, confused.

Alfred casts his eyes down and replies in a heavy voice, " Master Bruce has to attend some business for Wayne Industries. He can't join us today."

Silence falls over the room. Dick cautiously breaks the silence, "Thats...okay. Lets just start the movie." Everyone mumbles their consent and Dick gets up to start the movie. He dims the lights and settles down back in his spot. The screen begins to glow and words " The Mark of Zorro" Dick wraps his arms around Tim and Damian, drawing them against him. Damian rests his head on Dicks bare chest and Tim on his shoulder. The shine from the TV washes over them as the boys get engrossed in the movie.

About half way through, Jason gets up from his seat and walks towards the kitchen. As he walks by the couch, Dick grabs his sleeve and looks into his face. The white streak in his hair seems to glow, framing his face as he looks into Dick's pleading eyes. Jason relaxes his shoulder and allows himself to be guided over to the couch, he settles down next to Tim, wrapping his arm around his waist in a brotherly gesture and rests his head on Tim's shoulder.

Just as the end credits are rolling around, Bruce slowly opens the door and carefully steps inside. He catches sight of all of his sons asleep on the couch. Damian and Tim are both resting their heads of Dick's abdomen, while Jason is draped across Tim. Dick has his arms around all of them, his head resting next to Jason's. He smiles to himself, looking at them with love in his eyes, and gently places a blanket over them.

Hey guys! Some on my stories on this will be AU, just cuz. You can let me know what you like in the comments and request stories.


	3. The Flying Graysons

**I don't own these amazing characters, (although I wouldn't mind if DC gave me Dick).**

 **Please let me know what you think in the comments below, your likes, dislikes and even requests.**

SNAP. The sound echoed through the large area, seemingly deafening. But not as loud as the scream that followed. " MOM! DAD!" the small boy stared up, his bright blue eyes reflecting the horror in his voice.

As if in slow motion, he watched them fall closer and closer to the ground, until they collided with a sickening _crack,_ an image that would be burned into his memory for eternity. His horrified eyes stared at the broken bodies lying in unnatural positions, blood starting to leak out onto the floor.

" Mom...dad?" Dick whispers as he falls onto all fours as his world shatters all around him. Tears roll down his face in hot, heavy streams, dripping and mixing into the dirt of the ground. The air seems to grow thick, unable to fit down his throat. He begins to gasp trying to calm down, but he couldn't. All he could see was his parents hurtling closer and closer to the ground. And unearthly scream rips itself from Dick's throat. It echoes all around, letting free all on the emotions wrapped inside him.

" TATI! MAMI!" he shrieks as the world around him turns into a blur, his eyes only seeing the bodies of his parents in front of him. Shock overtakes Dick and he starts shaking uncontrollably. The breath flows out on his lungs and the fear overtakes him. He falls onto his side and curls into a ball. Dick begins to gasp, his head turning fuzzy.

He couldn't breathe, no air could get into his lungs. Panic began to set in and he begins to thrash around, desperately trying to get a breath. His lungs were screaming at him to breath, but the panic was too much, the lack of air caused Dick to panic even more. His breaths became shallower and shallower as the stress attacked his body.

He wrapped his arms around his knees and began to rock back and forth, the tears flowing faster down his face as he gasped for breath. He squeezed his eyes shut but the images of his parents falling down and down and down and… He nails cut into his legs, causing rivulets of blood to flow down his legs.

Dick shakes and start muttering to himself, " N-no, no, n-no, no, no, no, n-no, no, no." He tries to suck in air frantically, trying soothe his burning chest, but his panicked body won't reply.

His heart begins racing out of control and the world begins to spin. _Dick you need to breathe….breathe….Mom…..falling…..Breathe….Dad….Dead…..Breathe….Breathe….Dead….Dead….BREATHE!_ Suddenly air fills his lungs and he shoots up. He gets his weak limbs to comply and he drags himself over to the bodies on his parents. He collapses, his head landing of his mother's stomach and his arm draping over his father's stomach.

His tears fall onto his mother's bloodstained outfit, staining his face. " Mommy, daddy…." He croons and suddenly he is taken away into a memory, only a few fateful hours ago.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

" _Hey Dickie," his father says as he ruffles Dick's hair. He turns and beams up at his father, who laughs and smiles back._

 _His mother approaches him and kisses him on the head, then pulls out his mask and ties it around his head. She turns to his father and ties the mask around his head. They stare at each other for a moment, then they gently kiss._

 _As they break away, Dick's father turns to him and pulls them all to the ground. They land in a heap together, all laughing and squirming on top on one another. Dick's mother begins to tickle both on them, causing his father to give a loud laugh. " Stop, stop," he protests, tears of laughter streaming down his face, " Not fair!"_

 _She laughs too and they all are together, laughing, sharing a bright moment. Suddenly, a loud booming voice echoes through the tent. " LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS OF ALL AGES! WELCOME TO HALY'S CIRCUS!" His parents immediately get up, pulling him up too. They fix their costumes and head over to the side on the tent, to see the opening act. Dick had seen this act countless time, yet it never ceased to amaze him. He was drawn away from the show however by his parents conversing in low, hushed voices._

 _" This is Dick's first time in Gotham, remember? We always do it without a net here. He isn't ready." his mother insisted. "_

 _He is so skilled though, I think he can handle it." his father replied._

 _Dick walks up in between them. " I'm not going tonight?" he asks, the disappointment clearly sounding in his voice._

 _His mother crouches down beside him, taking his face in her hands. " Dick, honey, it's too dangerous for you to perform tonight. You are only eight and it is dangerous." She kisses the top of his head and stands up._

 _His father, sensing his lingering disappointment, quickly sticks out his hand. Dick brightens noticeably and places his hand on top on his father's. His mother puts her hand on top of his and his father says, " How to we swing?" Dick and his mother answer in unison," With Grace!" " How to we fly?" "Like Birds!" "and how do we land?" Dick beams up at his parents with the brightest smile as he replies, " Together!"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

He is jerked out on his memory when rough hands try to pull him away from his parents.

"NOOO!" he shrieks, desperately grabbing onto them, " Mommy! Daddy!" The hands rip him away from them and throw him over their shoulder. Dick shrieks and pounds on the shoulder on the policemen taking him away. " MOM! DAD!" he screams as their bodies disappear from his view. He is thrust into a police car with the doors locked. Screaming, Dick pounds the windows, his blood stained hands leaving handprints. He curls into a ball on the seat, rocking back and forth. The sound of a door opening brings Dick out on his stupor and he sees the car is open, and a black gloved hand is outstretched towards him. He sees the escape and takes it, placing his small hand in it.

Bruce stares into the bright blue eyes of the child in the car, and all he can see is a reflection on himself. He knows immediately he has to rescue this child. He almost effortlessly opens the door, and offers his hand to the child. He takes it, just like Bruce knew he would. Bruce pulls him out on the car and they take off into the shadows. Bruce brings him into an empty alleyway, then gets down on one knee in front of him, grabbing his shoulders. " Richard, listen to me," he begins in his rough, gravelly voice. He hesitates for a moment, as the child gazes deep into his eyes, trusting him completely. Richard surges forward, wrapping his small yet strong arms around Bruce, tears flowing from his eyes. Bruce, shocked for a moment stands still, but then overtaken, wraps his arms around the child, enveloping him with his cape. Bruce stands up, holding the child gingerly in his arms, takes off down the street and into the darkness.

 **Sorry guys, I know that the ending isn't very much like Bruce but oh well. I was feeling angsty today and wanted to write.**


	4. Snowy nights with Joker

**No, I don't own any of these characters, cuz if I did I would be cameoing in all on the DC movies like Stan Lee.**

 **This is an AU, where all on Bruce's boy live with him at Wayne manor, Dick is 21, Jason is 17, Tim is 15 and Damian is 12.**

 **Please let me know what you think! :',D Leave a comment on your thoughts and I am taking requests! Anyone who comments will get an invisible batarang!**

Dick peered out over the snowy horizon, taking in the bright lights of Gotham. It was snowing and the sharp wind was biting into him, although his Nightwing suit helped a little with insulation. Bruce stood next to him, seemingly unaffected by the freezing temperatures.

 _Stupid not cold Bruce…._ Dick mumbled in his head. He felt a shudder convulse through his body and he clenched his teeth, _hard,_ to keep them from chattering. The wind whistled loudly by his ears, adding to the pounding in his head. Dick shook his head, trying to throw it off so he could focus of the patrol. Suddenly, something caught his eye down of the street.

He grabbed Bruce's arm and shook it, " Look! Car thieves!" He nodded once to acknowledge Dick, then began to reach into his utility belt. Suddenly, Dick felt warm and his head gets light. _Yes! Finally, the adrenaline has set in,_ he cheered in his head. He feels himself getting lighter and lighter, until the ground his rushing up to meet him.

" Nightwing!" the cry escapes Bruce as he leaps down next to Dick. As the world is slowly fading into black a single thought floats through his mind, _At least he remembered to use my hero name._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

" Down by the river

a robin sings

he sings his heart

to the open skies

where he is safe

and he warm

he rests his head

on the tree

dreaming away

the worries

of tomorrow

Down by the river

a robin sings

full of hope

full of peace

for he is home

he is happy

this is where

the robin

will be safe

and warm

to sing and sing

till the sun sets

down by the river

where the robin sings"

Damian sings, his voice beautiful and haunting, his mouth forming the russian words. Dick, slowly coming to consciousness, freezes, taking in Damian's voice. Damian, breaks off, hearing the change in Dick's breathing.

"Grayson? Are you awake?" he asks quietly.

"No, don't stop singing Damian." Dick pleads weakly. "I had better go get Pennyworth." Damian says abruptly and walks out, leaving Dick alone. He was lying in a bed, covered in a large comforter. Sweat was pouring down his face and his body felt like it was on fire. Dick tried to throw the comforter off of him, but his weak body wouldn't comply.

Alfred walked in, holding a bottle and thermometer. "I see you are awake Master Richard." he says calmly, while taking Dick's temperature. " Hmm, 105 degrees. You need to sleep some more, your body needs all the rest it can get to fight of the illness."

Alfred reaches to the bottle and shakes a few pills into his hand. " Here you go Master Richard." Alfred says as he feeds them gently to Dick. His head immediately began to grow fuzzy and the world began to spin. Then it faded to black.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A loud voice suddenly broke through his haze of sleep. " ALFRED! ALFRED I NEED YOU TO BRING THE BATWING OVER TO WAREHOUSE 13 RIGHT NOW! THE JOKER IS HERE AND WE NEED BACK-UP!" Tim's voice pours out desperately.

Dick cracks his eyes open slightly and sees Alfred rush out on the room. He lays there, dazed for a moment, before it hits him.. _Joker?! They need my help!_ He looks at the heavy comforter still over him, deciding what he should do.

He rolls to the side, out from the blanket and onto the ground landing with a thump. Pain racks his body momentarily, before Dick forces himself to roll onto his stomach. He can already begin to feel his limbs becoming fatigued. Propping himself up of his elbows, Dick begins to make his way towards the stairway. He knows his arms won't be able to handle dragging himself down the stairs, he makes the only possible decision he can.

Dick takes a deep breath before throwing himself down the stairs. Pain shoots through him as he takes a (slightly) controlled descent down the stairs. Dick lands in a painful heap at the bottom on the stairs, unable to move due to pain. When the pain has faded enough to move, he gets up on his elbows again. Heat courses through him as the fever flares, and his stomach upheaves.

Dick begins retching, leaving the contents on his stomach on the ground. He pulls himself weakly to his arms again and begins making his way to the Batcave.

As he passes through the living room, he sees Jason, sprawled sideways across the couch, asleep with a gun in his hand. Looking around some more, he sees a smiley face spray-painted of the wall with fluorescent yellow paint, riddled with bullet holes. They must have left Jason behind, not trusting him around the Joker.

Soon, the living room passes out of Dick's view as he continues painfully through the house. After a long, painful trip, Dick finally makes it to the batcave. He pulls of his suit, with lots of difficulty and grabs his escrima sticks and heads over to his motorcycle. By now his arms are shaking violently with the effort on keeping his body upright, the fever raging inside at the same time.

"Activate." Dick calls, his voice wavering. The cycle roars to life, echoing all around. Dick grabs the side on his bike and tries unsuccessfully to pull himself up onto the bike. But nonetheless, his family needed him. Dick kept on trying and trying to heave himself up onto the bike. Suddenly, he hears footsteps thundering down the stairs. He whirls around, only to see the tell tale shock on white hair.

" Dick?!" Jason's surprised voice sounds across the cave, " What are you doing?"

Dick tries to mount the bike again, unsuccessfully, before answering, " I'm going to help."

" Dick..you're sick, you can't." Jason says as he advances, his voice softening. He reaches Dick quickly and reaches for him. " No!" Dick cries, bringing out his rods and thrusting the electrified ends at Jason." I have to go and help!"

Jason backs up quickly, before deciding that Dick won't leave. " I'm sorry i have to do this Dick, but you can't go, you aren't strong enough. Pulls out a canister and sprays the contents in Dick's face. _No…_ Dick cries weakly in his head before the black pulls him under.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

" Dick...Dick...Dick...Wake up Dick…" a voice calls to him softly, bringing him back to consciousness. He opens his eyes waiting for them to come into focus, and see's Tim's face staring back at his. " Oh good, you're awake." he says, the relief obvious in his voice.

Dicks vision comes into focus a bit more and he see's Tim's face colored with bruises and a bandage of his nose. "Did you get em?" Dick asks, trying to keep his voice steady.

Tim smiles and responds," Yeah, we got em." Dick glances around, seeing the others of various positions around the living room. Damian is sitting in the chair, a bandage of his leg and a cast on his arm. Bruce is talking to Alfred quietly, his abdomen wrapped in bandages.

"Does this mean we can finally watch the new Captain America movie?" he asks hopefully.

Tim lets out a small laugh, " Sure Dick, sure." Bruce and Alfred, sensing their presence is not needed, head out on the room, although not before Alfred places a wet cloth on Dick's forehead. The rest of the robins all pile around Dick, feeling his need for them to be close and watch as The Winter Soldier begins.

 **Just for the record, I believe that in the DC universe their comic books and hero stuff is Marvel and vice versa for the Marvel universe. I know, awesome right! And towards the beginning, when Damian is singing, he is singing in Russian, because why not. And Dick can understand it because he is smart and bruce probably taught him. And btw i wrote that song, it's all mine and completely original! :',D**

 **And I know y'all love the Sherlock** **reference. I feel so proud of myself.**

 **Please remember to comment,comment comment! - A MARVELous DC Time Lord**


	5. Now it's time for words from our viewer

**Hey guys! A MARVELous DC Time Lord here! For my next story I would like to do a request from one of you readers! So please, comment below on what you think I should write about! (No Lemons please) Allons-y!**


	6. Of Iron Crosses and Roses

**I don't own these characters, If I did, I would be doing an awesome crossover show where the Doctor helps Young Justice save the world. But since that hasn't happened, I obviously don't own them. But If it does, you will know who's behind it.**

 **This is a bit random but oh well. I got the idea the other day. It's kind of a filler for the next chapter. It is going to be longer than normal, so it will take a few days to write.**

 **Guys. Come on. Throw me a bone here. I know you guys are reading my fanfic. I don't like the silent treatment! Please tell me what you think and what you request in the comments .**

Sweat was pouring down Dick's face as he held the iron cross. Longer and longer, pushing himself to the limits. He could feel his arms shaking, but he couldn't give up. Longer, longer, longer, now his limbs felt like they were on fire.

Yet Dick still clung to the rings. He wasn't going to give up now. He would fight through it longer. By now, his whole body was violently shaking with the effort of keeping himself up. Longer, He could feel his sweat slicked hands slipping down the rings.

"He's a strong lil' lad ain't he? he heard a female voice with a clearly British accent ring out through the gym. That was the last straw. Dicks hands slipped and he went plumeting towards the ground. He tucked into a ball at the last moment, rolling as he hit the ground.

"Ouch, that didn't look too fun. " said another british voice,this time male. Dick whipped his head around to see who the futz had gotten into the Batcave gym. A strange sight met his eyes. Two people standing together, in front of a strange blue box. T

he girl, was shorter than the man, by about a head. She had slightly long blonde hair, worn down, and was wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans. The man had brown hair that was messy and sideburns. He was wearing a blue pinstripe suit with a red tie and a long brown overcoat. The box behind them read "Police Public Call Box" and looked like the police telephone boxes that were in England at one point.

SO WHAT THE FUTZ WAS IT DOING IN THE BATCAVE?! He ran as fast as he could over to the bench where his mask was lying. He quickly placed it over his face, Dick just only hoped they hadn't seen his eyes. He grabbed a couple of batarangs for good measure and stalked over to them. As he got closer his detective instincts quickly took over.

The girl lived in London, she lived with a single mother, but yet there was something out of the ordinary about had seen things no one else had. There was obviously something going on between them. Unsaid love interest maybe?

And the man, there was something strange about him that Dick couldn't place. He seemed almost inhuman...Then it hit him. That man was an alien. He wasn't human. How could things have gotten any worse?

"Hello there boy, I'm the Doctor. This isn't Raxacoricofallapatorius by any chance is it? I thought I maybe had over shot by a few galaxies… The TARDIS was being a bit temperamental, it must have been when we got rammed by that Sontaran ship, I thought I had dodged it but the TARDIS didn't move fast enough. She's fine I suppose, just pouting. Oi! TARDIS! Quit yer pouting! Rose, would you mind grabbing my sonic screwdriver for me? I think I left it on the console." Said the strange man, sorry, _The Doctor,_ said.

He was talking so fast, obviously thinking of so many things at once. This man was either insane or a genius.

"Well Dick, if you don't mind, could you tell us where we are. As I said before , the TARDIS is being temperamental." Dick gasped, choking on what the Doctor had just said.

"...What?" Dick asked, dumbfounded.

"Doctor! You're scaring the poor lad! Come on, you are a Time Lord, not rude."

"Well it is true! He's Richard Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne,first Robin, Boy Wonder, Nightwing. Oh wait, you're not old enough to be Nightwing yet. Forget I anything. Flying Grayson too right? I was at the circus show where your parents were performing. Saw them fall and well you became an orphan. It was a shame too. I would've stopped it, but it was a fixed point in time."

Dick stood there dumbfounded for a moment. This man had been at the show?!

"Doctor! Again! Quit being so insensitive! For a man who has two hearts you are really heartless." Rose scolded the Doctor again. This finally shook Dick into action and he threw a batarang at them, one filled with a chemical mixture that would knock them both out.

The Doctor held up a strange device and pointed it casually at the batarang and stopped it in midair, making it fall to the ground with a clatter. The device had emitted sonic waves of untold power...who was this man? Just then, Bruce walked into the gym. He caught sight of the Doctor and Rose standing next to Dick. He stormed over until he was standing behind Dick and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor, I thought I told you to stay away. You almost destroyed Gotham and almost gave away my secret identity." Bruce said coldly. "Good to see you too Bruce." The Doctor grumbled. "Leave." thundered Bruce, pointing at the blue box.

"Well you aren't much fun are you Bruce." Rose intoned.

"Fine, we'll leave, but Bruce, don't be so hard on Jason okay?" The Doctor threw over his shoulder as he opened to door to the box. _Jason? Who is Jason?_ he wondered.Dick caught a glimpse of the inside of the box before Rose stepped in the box and shut the door. A sound unlike anything Dick had every heard filled the gym, it sounded like the universe. He stared in wonder as the box slowly faded away until there was no evidence it was there at all.

"B-Bruce. That b-box was b-bigger on the i-inside…" Dick stammered, not even turning around.

" We have a lot to talk about Dick." said Bruce, sighing as he led Dick away.

 **Yup. I did it. Your welcome.**

 **-A MARVELous DC Time Lord**


	7. The Talk

**I don't own these characters, DC (the overlords of my soul) does. Yup.**

 **I'm sorry. This isn't very good. I wrote it while procrastinating doing homework last night. I just felt like I had to write something for you guys cuz I haven't written in a while cuz school is getting crazy. So i have no idea when the next one will come. Sorry.**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I love getting comments and such even the guest comment on my last chapter was great. I love it when you guys comment. SO please please please let me know what you think and want. Remember I don't like no silent treatment.**

 **This story is based off a post from one of my favorite Tumblr blogs, Ask the little hero AU, it is a seriously awesome one and I would check it out if you have not. They also came out with another blog recently called ask the little league AU. But I digress, enjoy!**

"Father, I think I have come up with a better design for the batarang. Through testing and calculations, it is more aerodynamic and 3.776% more wind resistant." Damian called out as he walked into the main living room, inspecting the new batarang in his hands.

Hearing no response He looked up to see Bruce sitting on the couch, looking uncomfortable, with Alfred staring sternly down at Bruce. Damian could immediately tell something was off.

"Father, what's wrong?" he asks.

Alfred nudges Bruce who clears his throat to respond. "Well…uh, Damian, Alfred, ahem, I feel that….Well, I think that since you are...Well...since you are old enough….erm….i mean mature enough...well I think...you should know about...I...uh...well…" Bruce looks awkwardly down at the floor, "Alfred thinks I need to give you 'The Talk'." Alfred looks satisfied while panic shoots through Damian.

He had heard about "The Talk." Damian quickly says, "Uh, no thank you Father." and begins to walk swiftly towards the door.

"Damian."Alfred's voice rings out. "Get back here."

Damian breaks out in a dead run towards the door. There was no way he was going to get roped into this.

Suddenly, Dick drops down in front of the doorway. "Sorry Dami," he says, looking apologetic. "Alfred said we had to." Well, no getting out that way.

He sprinted towards the other door, only to find Jason leaning against the doorframe. He was twirling a gun around finger and said nothing just stared Damian dead in the eyes. There was only one other door now and he already knew was waiting.

Sure enough, there was Tim, holding a batarang. "Don't even think about it Demon Spawn." Time drawled. There was only one more option. He dashed towards the fireplace, pumping his legs faster and faster.

"Don't let him get to the-!" Damian hears Bruce's voice yell but it was too late. Damian slammed his palm onto the knot in the wood and the floor opened up beneath him. He silently cheered as he slid down the tunnel towards the bunker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damian pulled up in his robin-cycle, skidding through the bat cave. He stops the ignition and jumps off, pulling his helmet off in the process. He heads up to his room, quickly removing his robin costume and slipping on some sweat pants and a sweatshirt.

As he walked by the mirror, Damian groaned. He had accidentally grabbed the wrong sweatshirt. Instead of a Wayne Enterprises one, he was wearing the one he had received as a joke. It was white with black sleeved, lined with yellow, and the hood which had black batman ears on it. Great.

But right now, Damian was too tired to care. he trudged down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Damian opened the kitchen and got out some of Alfred's leftovers.

just as he was settling down at the table, Dick dropped down, still in his Nightwing costume.

"HeyDamianhowareyougreatthatsgoodsobruceandalfredarekindasortaforcingmetogiveyouthetalknowisntthatfunnyhahabutseriouslypleasedonthurtmeihavetosodontrun." Dick said at break neck speed.

It took Damian a moment to realize what Dick said. Damian didn't even say anything just ran out of the room, all drowsiness gone. He could hear Dick pursuing him and ran even faster. Damian ran up to his room and slammed the door. He heard Dick arrive just a moment later.

"Come on Damian, open up the door, please?" Dick pleaded.

Damian's response was to turn on the room's defense systems, revealing a machine gun in the wall.

Dick let out a little yelp and yelled at the door, "Fine Dami, you win." Before stalking off down the hall, not eager to tell Bruce he had failed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The chimes of midnight rang throughout the manor. Damian was creeping through the dark hallways, trying not to attract attention. After everyone seemed to be trying to give him "The Talk" he learned to stay out of sight.

He went into the kitchen and snatched some of Alfred's cookies the head to the living room. He picked up a tablet and began heading up the stairs, intending to catch up on Supernatural.

Damian was carefully walking by Jason's room was he stepped on a lego. He let out a hiss of pain and hopped on his other foot. On another lego. Soon he was jumping all over, stepping again and again on legos. Soon he was yelping everytime he set a foot down. The light in Jason's room flicked on and the door creaked open.

Damian looked up to see the barrel of a gun. A sleepy Jason was standing in the doorway, with disheveled hair, tired eyes and a gun. He was wearing only a pair of red sweatpants. "What the he-" he broke off in a yawn, "Is going on out here?" Jason finally noticed Damian on the floor in front of him. He suddenly let out a sleepy chuckle. "Well Bruce said I had to, so it might as well be now." He sprayed some gas in Damian's face just as he was inhaling, so it was too late to stop, and the world spinned around, then winked out.

"Ughhhh…" Damian groaned as he woke up. He took in his surroundings, to see he was in an empty warehouse. And tied to a chair. Great.

Damian was just about to begin getting out of his restraints when he saw Jason's face in front of him. He looked the same as he did before, just less sleepy and with combed hair.

"So little Robin bird, Bruce has charged me with giving you "The Talk". Lucky for you I called in Arsenal and Starfire for visuals to help me." Damian began to shriek at the top of his lungs. "GET ME OUT OF HERE TODD! I DONT WANT TO LIVE THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH IMAGES LIKE THAT BURNED INTO MY HEAD! NOW HELP ME GET OUT!" Damian screamed. Right then, he got out of his bonds. He dashed off into the night leaving Jason grumbling in the warehouse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damian walked into the kitchen, cautiously and armed with a taser.

"Damian." said a familiar voice. Damian flinched and set off the taser towards it. He looked closer to see Tim sitting there, having dodged the taser.

"Ain't no way in heck I'm giving "The Talk" to you Demon Spawn." Tim said as he walked past Damian, leaving him there in the kitchen with the taser, relieved at last.

 **I know you all love my Supernatural reference.**

 **I just realized that my linebreaks didn't show up on all of my stories. I am going to have to fix that. Don't be alarmed if I do update all of my chapters.**

 **-A MARVELous DC Time Lord :',D**


	8. Rikki and Tami

**Sorry** **I haven't posted in awhile guys. Stressful schoolwork and such. Anyways, I don't own batman and I hope you like it!**

"Hey! Uh- Nightwing! I kind of need your help here!" Tim yelled into the dark warehouse.

Some psycho, new obviously, considering that Tim didn't know who he was. Had strapped him to a conveyer belt, headed towards a strange, evil looking machine. There was some kind of toxin that had been injected into him, leaving Tim immobilized.

"Nighting! Any day now!" tim screamed, his voice now edged with worry as he inched closer towards the machine. And closer, and closer and closer...Dick landed right next to him just as he entered the machine.

Dick flinched in surprise and send one of his escrima sticks into the machine. It let off a loud screech and started smoking. Suddenly there was a loud bang and they both got thrown into the darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX

"Master Timothy, you are fine. Just some minor burns and scratches. Just got get a good night's rest and apply this salve and you should be perfect by morning." Alfred told Tim while escorting him up the stairs.

"Thanks-" Tim interrupted himself with a giant yawn.

"Just doing my duty Master Timothy." he responded. Tim gave a mumbled "good night" then headed into his room. He quickly threw off his red robin costume, trading it for a pair of fleece pajama bottoms, black with batman symbols on them, before face planting on his bed and falling asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX

"Uughh" Tim groaned as he sat up and stretched, trying to shake the remnants of sleep from his mind. Something felt off today, but he couldn't place it.

Strange, he felt really light, he could barely feel his body. Tim stumbled down the stairs and to the kitchen, where he went to the pantry to get some cereal or something.

"Morning," he grunted to Jason, who was eating toast at the table, as he passed.

"Morning," Jason responded without looking up. Tim settled himself across the table from Jason and began to dig in. That strange numb feeling still was clinging to him.

Oh well. Jason glanced up at Tim and gaped for a second, shock freezing him in place. Then there was a loud _thump_ as Jason fell onto the floor out of his chair. His howls of laughter filled the entire house and tears were streaming down his face as Jason desperately tried to breathe through his laughs.

"Jason!" Tim said, "Jason, what's wrong?"

Jason responded with a gasped reply, "Dude, have you looked in the mirror lately?" before collapsing in fits of laughter again. Tim quickly glanced down at himself and his heart dropped down to his knees.

His vision swam as he sprinted up the stairs, still in shock. He ran to the mirror, his brain trying to confirm what he had seen. Tim's legs gave out and he fell to the ground with a thump.

Trying to push the shock from his mind, Tim crawled over and quickly slipped a white sweat shirt over his head (it had the words "the struggle is real" looking to be spraypainted on the back) before falling to the ground again.

 _Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!_ Tim screamed in his head. _I'm a girl! How in the name of holy justice did this futzing happen?!_ Tami felt her heart drop again as she remembered what had just happened downstairs. She was a girl...and now she had just walked downstairs, _in front of Jason_ , wearing only a pair of pajama pants.

Tami sunk to her knees, clutching her head in her hands. _Why? Why me?_ Tami groaned. Then she remembered Dick. Dick was on patrol with her last night too.

Was Dick...female….now too? She quickly ran down the hall before stopping short in front of Damian's door. Should she check on Damian too?

He and Dick were both still asleep...Both of them could be girls now...It would be the brotherly thing to do...even for that Demon Spawn. She quietly opened Damian's door and crept over to his bed.

She couldn't see a thing, it was pitch black. She put her hands on the ten year old's shoulders and tried to look through the darkness. It didn't look like Damian was a girl but...Suddenly Tami was flying through the air and into the dresser.

She saw Damian get up from the bed and run out the door screeching, "FATHER! I NEED TO KILL DRAKE! HE WAS TRYING TO MOLEST ME WHILE I WAS IN BED!" Tami could hear the kids yells fade away as he ran deeper into the house. At least he wasn't female now. She cursed silently under his breath and crept into Dicks room.

One glance at the sleeping figure confirmed his worst fears. He grabbed one of Rikki's shirts and throwing it at his head.

"Quick Rikki! Put this on!" Rikki sat up groggy, to see a shirt draped on her head and Tami sitting on a chair in the corner, covering her eyes.

"Hurry up Grayson!" Tami hissed. Rikki slipped on the shirt before noticing something very wrong. She dashed over to the mirror before letting loose an unearthly shriek. It went on for a long time, echoing throughout the house.

Tami came up behind Rikki and put a hand on her shoulder. "It must have been that machine last night. I'm a...uh...girl...too." Rikki was still gaping in horror at her new body. Her hair, slightly long before, now hung down to the small of her back. Tami's hair had been shorter before and it only was down to her waist. Just then, the door to Dick's room flung open and Bruce marched in.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX

 **Hahahahahah and thus concludes the first chapter everyone. I'll make a deal with you. Once this chapter gets five reviews I'll post the rest of it. Sorry, i know i know i'm evil. Tata for now.**

 **UPDATE: Two reviews so far! Thank you guests one and two, you are awesome! Three more to go before I will post the rest! Chip chop people!**

 **\- A MARVELous DC Time Lord :',D**


	9. Rikki and Tami part 2

**I swear i'm not dead! Okay so I feel really bad about not uploading recently so I will post the rest of Rikki and Tami and two other chapters...Sorry guys! Sorry! Thank you to Guests 1 and 2 for commenting, glad you thought it was funny! and without further ado, Rikki and Tami part2!**

Dick! Why the heck are you screeching? And Tim, why is Damian trying to convince me to throw you into Gotham harbor for molesting him?-" Bruce cut off as he saw Rikki and Tami and his eyes grew wide. "What...What…." Bruce trailed off. He grabbed both of their arms and dragged them down the stairs into the living room. He called Jason and Damian while muttering to himself. Jason and Damian walked into the room together and when they caught sight of Rikki and Tami. Jason broke off into laughter again while Damian just stood there, shocked. "Please sit down boys. Now, something happened to Dick and Tim last night while they were on patrol. And until we can reverse it, please just treat them normally. And just for the sake of normalcy, we will call them Rikki and Tami." Both Damian and Jason mumbled their consent. Both Tami and Rikki leapt up, blurting out, "I'm going to go back to my room." and "I'm going down to the Batcave." Before running off, Tami heading upstairs and Rikki heading down.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX

Rikki ran down to the batcave, her legs pumping as if the devil himself were chasing. She skidded into the bat-gym and went over to the tightrope. Exercising usually calmed her down. She leapt easily onto it before taking a tentative step forwards. Immediately, she could feel something was off. She was completely off balance. She never lost his balance. Ever. But Rikki could feel weight in different places than before. She pitched forward and fell first onto the tightrope and then onto the ground. She clutched her face and her  
chest, rolling on the ground with pain. "Finally womaned up and grew a pair huh?" A familiar voice asked. Rikki could almost hear the smirk in their voice. She looked up and then groaned flopped her head down again. Barbra.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX

Tami heard the doorbell rang and quickly went downstairs to answer it. She saw the tell-tale red hair of Jason's sidekick, Arsenal. "Jason's in the living room." Tim mumbled, surprised at how high her voice sounded. Roy did a double take, obviously not expecting this. He walked in and put his arm on Tami's shoulders. "Hey there baby, I'm Roy. What're you doing at Wayne Manors?" Tami felt herself shudder with revulsion. Roy obviously didn't recognize her. Tami tried to push Roy's arm off of her, only to have the arm grow tighter. "So I'm not busy tomorrow night if you wanna hook up for some drinks." Roy continued, oblivious to Tami's obvious horror. "You know what beautiful? Let's not wait, I'm sure Jason won't mind." Roy closed his eyes and leaned in towards Tami. A scream unlike any other erupted from Tami and she ran. Far and fast. Roy was left standing there confused for a moment. Jason walked in and put his arm around Roy. "Roy, We have a lot to talk about."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX

"I'm sorry boys-uh sorry girls, you can't go on patrol tonight. I case you hadn't noticed you have some things you need to work out and until you have, no patrolling." Bruce told them firmly. "Fine," they both muttered before turning away. Rikki watched enviously as they rest of her family pulled away in the batmobile. She waited for a couple of moments, making sure they were gone, before pulling on her nightwing suit. Since she was now a girl, the spandex was pulled dangerously tight, the neck pulled down low, because the suit was meant for a 21 year old male, not female. Tami, immediately understanding, pulled on his own suit. Unfortunately, her's was just as tight. But nonetheless they both hopped on their cycles and sped out of the cave. They arrived on the GCPD roof, awaiting Gordon's instructions. Gordon turned around and saw they both standing there, then spat out the coffee he was drinking. "Wh-what is going on?" he demanded. Rikki spoke up first, "We are their replacements. Nightwing and Red Robin got uh sick. I'm Rikki and this is Tami." Gordon looked surprised only for a second before replying, "Well uh, Rikki, Tami, there is a car jacking thing going on at 2nd street." And just like that they were both gone, leaving a very confused Gordon on the roof.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX

Rikki and Tami burst through the roof of the old warehouse being used for the carjackers. They all cursed and once of them yelled, " (#!*#( $* ( It's Nightwing and Red Robin?" he obviously was confused at them looking very different than what he had heard. They landed down and held up their weapons, batarangs and escrimas sticks respectively. Just then one of the thugs came up behind Rikki and slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her against him. "Hey there beautiful." He said. Tami could see the fire light up in her eyes and quickly retreated into the shadows to watch. Soon the unmanly shrieks and yelps of the thugs echoed throughout the warehouse as Rikki took out her rage on them. They were all lying on the floor and would probably be eating their food from a tube for a long while. Rikki put her arm around Tami and muttered, "Let's go home, yeah?" She nodded her consent and they took off into the night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX

"There." Alfred said. He withdrew the needle from Tami's arm and stuck a batman band-aid over it. "All effects of the machine should be gone now, after a night's sleep. Rikki, same for you." They both let out sighs of relief and trudged out of the batcave. They both headed up the stairs, Tami punching Arsenal on the way up, causing him to fall over the railing. Roy picked himself up and walked out, mumbling about some "darn bat family."

 **so there you go! please review, like and favorite if you deem worthy! (sorry if I sound like a you tuber, I have been staying up till like 2 in the morning watching youtube, specifically Dan and Phil...)**

 **\- A MARVELous DC Time Lord**


	10. (this title had to be bleeped out)

**Hey guys! Again, sorry about the long absence, here is an apology chapter. please check out the playlist I listen to while writing all of my fanfic, mkwilfson on spotify, writing playlist. Here ya go!**

Bruce, the boys and Alfred were sitting in the living room, all extremely confused about what was going on, except for Alfred. "You may be wondering why I have gathered you all here today," Alfred began. Dick let out a snort of laughter before he could contain himself. "Is there something you find funny master Richard?" Alfred says, giving him a hard stare. Dick immediately quieted down and shook his head. "Well then, if there are no more interruptions, I would like to get straight to the point as I have work to do. This house has an _extreme_ problem with our cursing. Not only is it unprofessional and ungentlemenlike, it is also unsophisticated, showing that you have the education of a lowly thug rather than the wonderful education supplied to you by Gotham academy. Master Bruce, this applies to you as well. I will be enforcing this from now on. Now if you will excuse me, I have work to do." And with that, Alfred promptly strode out of the room, leaving mixed reactions behind him. Jason and Damian were both groaning out loud, they were the worst offenders. Tim and dick were just gaping at where Alfred had stood, while Bruce only sighed.

XxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxxXxXX

"Where is my pistol?" Jason yelled out of his room and into the hallway. There was a pause for a bit before dick responded, "I think Damian took it to use." Jason muttered under his breath,"why that little..." Followed by language colourful enough to be a Warhol, before striding out of the room and to the bat cave where Alfred was washing the Batmobile. "Damian! I know you are in here! Give me back my gun!" " _tt,_ Todd, you hardly deserve this gun. I'll give it back when you can handle it." Damian replied snarkily. This pushed Jason over the edge. " you son of a-" he heard Alfred clear his throat behind him. "Dalek." He finished lamely. Suddenly there is a weight on his shoulders as Damian lands there. "Take that bas-...basilisk." Damian yells, he too scrambling for a replacement.

"Fu-…fudge off!" Jason replies, grabbing Damian's legs and throwing him towards the ground. "Boys! That's enough!" Alfred's sharp cry echoes through the cave. "Sorry Alfred," they both mumble, before heading off in opposite directions with a Glare.

XXxxxXXXxxXxXxXXxXxxXxXXxxXxxXxXxX

Bruce was sitting at the batcomputer, still all dressed in his batman costume, with only his cowl taken off and draped over the chair. He had been working for hours now, obsessing over this case or the next. Alfred had come down the stairs, bringing him coffee. "Thanks Alfred." Bruce gasped before gulping down the caffeine. The scalding liquid hit the back of his throat and he dropped the cup, splashing coffee all over. "Aw sh-" Bruce began to cry out before he heard Alfred growl slightly behind him. "Sh-shizazzle." He said flatly. Dick popped out from where he had arrived, just in time to hear Bruce's last sentence. He fell over, clutching his side from laughing so hard. Tears flowed down his face as he rolled on the ground. Bruce only growled and turned back to the computer to brood.

xXxxXxxXxxXxXXxXXXXxXxXXXXxxXxXxXX

Tim trudged down the stairs, still half asleep and clutching his laptop. He yawned and stretched, then scratched his head. Suddenly he was flying forward, having tripped on the last step, and collided with the floor face first. He got up and groaned, rubbing at the blood flowing from his nose. He glances over to see the shattered remains of his laptop. "Go-" he begins to yell before Alfred seemingly appears behind him with a firm hand on his shoulder. "Golly gosh dang it." Tim finishes. Alfred, seemingly satisfied, leaving Tim standing by the stairs.

xXXXXXXxXXxXXxXxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The Bruce and all the boys were out on patrol tonight. Currently they were taking down a car theft operation down in some harbour warehouses. Usually they were pretty quiet with a few witty comments from dick and maybe some Jason yelling at him to shut up. But tonight dick was like a never ending flow of words. He was the only one who hadn't been stopped by Alfred for cussing. And tonight he was full tilt. Sort of. "Go to Hawaii you son of a hydra!" He shrieked while taking down a thug. "Take that you basilisks!" He yelled out, borrowing from Damian. "Motherfudgers!" He exclaimed while kicking three of them in the face in succession. "Rot in Arkham you freaks!" Dick screamed. "Darn you! Darn you all!" He cried into the open space, now littered with unconscious thugs. Everyone just shook their head in disbelief at dicks...creative...show before heading off Into the night, unaware that Alfred was proudly listening the entire time.

 **Just so you know, this is not supposed to be offensive to anyone, just some fun. Let me know what you think! please comment! I love hearing from you guys. Everyone who comments will be mentioned in the next chapter.**

-A MARVELous DC Time Lord


	11. School sucks

**Here you go, here you go, a Jason fic for you. No, I dont own these characters blah, blah, blah. On a different note, I am getting a dog! I have wanted one forever and it is finally happening! Anyways, enjoy!**

 _Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock._ The sounds of the clock felt like a spike being driven into his head with each second ticking by. Jason's eye began to twitch as he tried to focus on the paper in front of him. "The battle of Gettysburg was fought in 1863 during the civil war. It's effect caused..." Jason mumbled aloud.

 _Tick Tock Tick Tock._ His head began to hurt, pounding in beat with the clock. "Gettysburg...civil...1863…" Jason began to slur his words together as his vision faded in and out of focus. He felt a strange heaviness inside as he tried to focus on the paper he had to write. It felt like ants were crawling all under his skin. There was a heaviness in his chest, like a pressure making it harder and harder to breathe and focus.

 _Tick Tock Tick Tock._ Jason couldn't take it anymore. He let out an unending scream of frustration. The stress was getting to him, his eyes began darting around the room, his exhuasted mind frantically thinking of one thing then the next, worse case scenarios for this paper and what was going to happen. It felt like a spinning vortex of stress and anxiety.

"OH MY FREAKING GOODNESS! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Jason shrieked into his empty room. He grabbed the desk he was working at and flipped it over, sending papers flying everywhere.

Right now he was working on only a half an hour of sleep and he couldn't handle it. He strode angrily out of the room, grabbing a handgun hidden in his closet on the way out. As he began down the hallway, Jason began shooting things at random.

"DIE...DIE...DIE...DIE!" he screamed while shooting every conceivable thing within range. Suddenly he was hit with a great idea (at least as great as you can get with a half an hour of sleep). Jason ran towards the living room where he had haphazardly thrown his backpack earlier. Scooping it up he dashed out the back door and into the backyard.

He went over to Bruce's golf course, specifically the sandpit. He plopped the backpack down and removed a canister from his pocket. He completely doused his pack in it and then reached back into his pockets.

This time, he withdrew a small box and struck something against the side of it. He let the flaming match fall onto the gasoline soaked backpack, laughing maniacally into the dark night. The flames engulfed the pack, burning bright and reflecting off Jason's eyes.

He lifted up his gun and shot all the topiary animals in the kill zones, screaming "DIE!" with everyone he hit. Then he collapsed to the ground, groaning as he realized what he had just done.

Anxiety began to eat at his body, making him spasm as he sank deeper and deeper into fear. Suddenly he felt strong arms surround him, holding him as if he were a baby, clutching Jason tight to his chest.

Jason felt all of his fears melt away as he felt safe held close by Bruce. He felt himself slowly drift off into welcome sleep as he Bruce held him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXx

Bruce slowly set down the slumbering Jason on his bed, watching him tenderly. Alfred joined him and set down a new black backpack (with a bat symbol on it, obviously) filled with copies of everything that had been in his old backpack. He set down the paper on Gettysburg he had completed for Jason, along with a note that read, _I would avoid setting your schoolwork on fire in the future master Jason. Sweet Dreams. -Alfred._

 **This is about how I feel right now. Anybody else? Please tell me if you relate in the comments!**

 **\- A MARVELous DC Time Lord :(**


	12. All Hallows Eve

**I know I'm late, but here's a Halloween one for you guys.**

It was October 31st at Wayne Manors and everything was in an uproar. Dick had made Alfred go through all the hoops to make sure every inch was halloween-ified. Damian was generally confused about the whole thing, having never experienced it for himself. Tim and Bruce just watched on, amused by the whole ordeal. Jason was using this as an opportunity to prank and scare as much as possible. Everyone (excluding Bruce) had been jump scared by Jason at least once. The entire manor was decked out in orange in black, the yard covered in gravestones, skeletons, anything you could imagine. Tim and Jason were set on decorating duty, preparing the manor for Wayne Manor's huge halloween party.

"Hey Timmy Boy! Look what I just hung up." Jason called. Tim let out a heavy sigh and looked to the ceiling. There was an _extremely_ realistic looking dummy hanging from the ceiling, a noose around its neck. The limbs were skewed at unnatural angles in grotesque positions. It was stabbed all over, with wide open wounds. Tim let out an unearthly shriek and toppled from the ladder he was perched on. "Oh my goodness...the look on your face.." Jason gasped has he laughed. Suddenly, the rope holding the dummy snapped and it came crashing down right next to Jason's face. Tim scream suddenly seemed pale in comparison to the one Jason let out. He scrambled back while whipping out a handgun. It was riddled full of bullet holes before Jason calmed down.

Now it was Tim's turn to laugh. "Karma's a jerk Jason, Karma's a jerk." he gasped out.

"Shut up." Jason muttered, bright red. They resumed decorating, this time with less grotesque decor.

Damian was on kitchen duty, helping Alfred crank out hundreds and hundreds of sandwiches, desserts and drinks. "hmph. This meaningless task is for you Pennyworth. You are the servant here, not me." Damian said haughtily while crossing his arms.

Alfred let out a sigh and continued to roll out the dough. "Master Damian, if you wish to eat anything tonight, you will have to help me. Otherwise we won't have enough food for everyone." Damian only harrumphed and turned his head. Suddenly there was a cascade of white flowing down his face. he sputtered and began to frantically brush at his head. Dick fell on the ground, laughing, holding the now empty flour bag. "

Grayson!' Damian growled.

"Boys!" Alfred said sharply, "We need those to make the food for Master Bruce's party!"

"Sorry." Dick muttered.

"Now you can help us finish making food Master Dick." Alfred said, resuming his cooking.

"Alright! Let's do this Dami!" He hooked his arm through Damian's and pulled him off into the pantry.

XxXXXXxXXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX

Some time later, everything for the party was (finally) complete and now it only left the most important part. The costumes. According to Dick, "your costume has to be awesome and have a lot of effort put in. I don't want to be that one family who has lame costumes slapped together at the last moment." So each member made sure to work relatively hard on their costumes in fear of the wrath of dick.

Dick, of course, was the first one out in the designated meeting area, hyped and ready to go. He was wearing a deep grey sleeveless jacket with a hood, along with a cream old fashioned shirt underneath. The coat had a tail that extended to his knees, which matched the his slightly lighter grey pants. Finally, he had a Belt strapped at about his hips with a sword hanging down, along with some leather gauntlets and knee high boots. He had added some shadowy face makeup for effect as well. "Come on guys, hurry up!" He chirped loudly.

"Fine," came the huffed reply from a couple rooms over. Damian shuffled into the room, in Bruce's mark III suit. "Uh uh, nope, nopity nope." Duck said firmly, "you are not going as batman. Not original at all. Go change." He finished, pointing out the exited in huff.

Tim sheepishly emerged a few moments later. He was wearing a simple suit with a Guy Fawkes mask. "Great!" Dick said approvingly.

Jason came in later, dressed as the tenth doctor. He was wearing the suit and trench coat, and had dyed his hair brown.

Alfred came in next, wearing a the maroon and purple outfit of magneto, and clutching the Helmet underneath his arm.

"Alfred! That is amazing!" Dick exclaimed.

"Thank you, Master Dick." Alfred said while walking past him.

Finally, Bruce emerged in a terminator costume, complete with the sunglasses and vest. Dick nodded his approval as Bruce walked by.

"Damian? Are you coming?" Dick yelled into the hallway. Damian entered in a few moments later. There was dead silence in the room as everyone took in what Damian was. He was wearing a purple suit, white gloves, and green hair. There was blood spattered across his clothes and in his hand he clutched a bloody crowbar. The makeup on his face was scarily accurate. The tension in the room rose and rose until it finally snapped.

"Why you little…" Jason growled as he shot up from his seat . Tim grabbed his arm and gently tugged him back down to the couch.

"Umm...interesting choice Damian… How about we uh go and start the party?" Everyone quietly mumbles their consent and the cheerful banter started up again. Titus suddenly came running up, dressed in a costume as well. He was in ace's old bat dog costume. Dick stared at it longingly for a moment before taking a deep breath and patting titus on the head .

Finally it was time for the Wayne Halloween party to start. The doors opened with a grand flourish and people came in by the dozen.

"Bruce?" A familiar voice behind him made him turn around.

"Selina." He said flatly.

"Nice costume. Do you like mine?" She had on a black dress with a tail in the back, cat ears on her head and cat whiskers drawn on her face. "I'm a black cat in case you couldn't tell. Well I guess I'll see you around brucie," and just like that, she was gone. Bruce heard Jason's familiar snickers behind him and he quickly ran off to go greet another guest.

Jason was soon distracted by a girl and went off to go and flirt.

Dick was happily watching everyone be happy, which didn't happen very often. He glanced over and saw Tim cornered by a drunk girl. He obviously had no idea what to do. Dick laughed, tim was smart, he'd figure out what to do. Satisfied he snuck off, up the stairs and into the cool Gotham night. He perched on the roof, content with staring up at the stars. Suddenly, there was a presence next to him.

"I still do not quite understand the point of this celebration. But father seems to be happy about it." Damian said. They both stared up at the full moon feeling the cool breeze, "and I suppose that's all that really matters."

 **A cute dickdami brotherly moment for you there. Don't forget to comment! I'm also on tumblr under the same name. I would really love it if you would follow.**

 **-A MARVELous DC Time Lord**


	13. Who needs sleep when you have Caffeine?

**Hey there guys! I swear I am not dead. I feel so bad for not writing. Sorry! Please, remember that I love it when you reviews. It really makes my day that you guys care enough to talk about my story. Shout out to PinkBat7941 for their comments! Love you alot!** **Here is a sleepy!Tim fic for ya**

Clack, clack, click, clack, click, click. The echoes of the keyboard keys reverberated around the room. Tim's eyes were straining, reading the bright glow coming off the screen. He knew it was bad to use a bright computer in a dark room but there was so much work that needed to be done. His fingers were flying over the keyboard, typing quicker and quicker. That company needed hacking and batman needed that report and that computer needed coding and on and on the work list went.

So on and on went Tim. Suddenly, a loud DING interrupted his thoughts and he almost groaned with relief. Finally. The familiar whirrs and clicks started up as the makeshift conveyor belt started moving. By the time it finally reached him, Tim snatched it up in his hands, faster than a speeding bullet. He started gulping down the coffee, his body desperate for caffeine, regardless that it was scalding.

After downing a few more cups of double caffeinated coffee, he felt slightly more alert. Tim was currently functioning on the one hour of sleep he had managed to get in about three days. And it was starting to take its toll, even a bat-trained kid needed sleep. But regardless, back to the computer screen it was, clacking away at the keyboard again. He seemed to be just getting started when a hand clapped down on his shoulder.

Tim let out an inhuman shriek and fumbled for the utility belt sitting opposite his computer. Just as his finger grasped it, the belt from torn from his hands and then his world was turned upside down. He was hanging from the ceiling, his feet wrapped in some utility strength cord. Tim cast his eyes down to see his attacker, only to find a familiar grin.

"Hey there Timmy, what's up?" Tim just rolled his eyes and groaned. "Oh that's right! It's you. You're up." Dick replied, his grin growing even wider.

"Get me down, Dick." Tim said, exasperated, squirming to get free of his bonds. There was a flash of a batarang and tim was in Dick's arms. The now cut cord falling loosely from his legs onto the floor. Dick gently placed Tim back in his chair and sat Indian style on the floor.

"What're you working on?" Dick inquired.

"Lots of stuff. Which I am very busy with…" Tim said, the hints painfully clear in his voice.

Dick opted to ignore this and kept on talking. "How long have you been working?"

Tim knew immediately Dick would flip out if he knew the truth, so hence came the lie, "Oh, only a couple of hours or so. Maybe two. Or three?"

Dick seemed nonchalant for a moment, then said, "Liar."

"What?"

"That's right Timmy. Why're you lying? First off, I can tell from the ground, that is completely littered with coffee cups, coffee bags and far too many 5-hour energy drinks. Also, your hair is a complete wreck, your eyes are totally bloodshot, you look like both your eyes have been punched and you have so many bags under your eyes even Bruce couldn't afford to take them on an airplane. Your bed hasn't been used in who knows how long, except to hid the remains of the pure protein bars you have clearly been stealing from the Flash. You are shaking and you look like you are about to collapse, so don't lie to me and tell me that you are fine!"

Tim just stood there dumbfounded, staring at Dick. "Now come on Tim, how about we head back to the batcave and you can get some sleep at Wayne Manors. I'm sure Bruce won't be happy to hear that you've been treating yourself this way."

Tim just looked sheepish and shrugged his shoulders, then turned back to the computer screen. "Sorry Dick, I really-" Tim yawns loudly then continues, "am, but I've got a lot to do. Thanks for your concern but I am fine." The tapping of the keys continued as Tim went back to work.

Dick sat down on tim's bed and huffed. Clearly he was fighting a losing battle. There was only one way to win. And that was to cheat. He got up off the bed and stretched, dragging it out. "Timmy, do you have anything to eat in here?"

Tim didn't even glance up, just pointed towards the kitchen and said, "There should be some poptarts or something."

"Poptarts? Sweet!" Dick took off towards the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "Do you want me to make you some coffee or something?"

Tim's reply was instantaneous,"Yes! Anything, just make it double caffeine."

Dick was rummaging around, looking for the coffee. Soon enough a pot of coffee was brewing in the pot. (Finally) The coffee was done and he poured it into a mug. A little bit later, Dick reemerged from the kitchen, clutching the mug and holding yet another poptart between his teeth.

He handed Tim the mug and sat back down on the be, eating his poptart quietly. Tim quickly downed the contents, relishing the buzz of energy from the caffeine. It was almost as if his drowsiness had all gone away, and was replaced by a light headed feeling. Except, it didn't go away. Tim felt his body get lighter and numb and began desperately trying to move. Just before his vision started fading away, he saw Dick crouch in front of him, holding a small vial full of ebony-colored powder.

"Sorry Timmy, but you need this."

XxXxxxxXXXxXXXXxxxxxx

Sunlight was filtering through the window and straight into Tim's eyes. _Ugh, this is so nice I want to go back to sleep…_ He muttered sleepily in his head. Still not opening his eyes, he rolled over so his back would be to the sun, his hands resting on the tasseled pillow next to him.

Suddenly, threw the pillow across the room. He didn't have a pillow with tassels in his room. The events of last night's came rushing back to him and he sat up with a groan. This was Dick's fault. His eyes darted around the room, trying to figure out where he was.

They rested on Bruce, lounging on a chair in the corner, lazily reading a book. "Hello Tim. Sleep well?" he says, without looking up.

Tim brought a hand up to a head and ran it through his hair. "Fine, I guess, for someone who was drugged." he replied, slightly accusing.

"Tim, you know he did it for your own good. I mean look at you, you clearly have not been taking care of yourself. How long has it been since you have had enough sleep that is appropriate for a sixteen year old? And don't tell me that all that coffee you have been drinking is making up for it. You know how bad that much caffeine is for you. I had Alfred check you over and you health is far poorer. Come on Tim. I mean, you slept for a day straight. That should be tell-tale enough."

This pissed Tim off, "Well you know what? The only reason I would be like this is if I had been working! Which I have! For you! All these things I have been doing instead of sleeping? They were for you!" Bruce softened his demeanor and said, "I know Tim. I didn't mean to overload you with work. You just need to let me know when it is too much, Okay? And make sure you have time for you." Tim relaxed and nodded, then slipped out of bed. "Alfred has prepared lots of food for you downstairs. He probably won't let you leave until you eat all of it." Bruce chuckled, turning back to his book.

Tim nodded again and headed down the stairs. There he met Dick who draped has arm over Tim's shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry Timmy for drugging you. But it was for your own good, okay? You should call me when you have too much work so that I can help. And just call to check in. I am your bat brother after all, right?"

Tim smiled and replied, "Right. How about we go eat?"

 **Remember to comment, comment, comment! You can check out my Tumblr batblog (batfam stuff only) at all-of-the-robins. I would love it if you followed me. Thanks again to all of you reviewers and follower out there!** **\- A MARVELous DC Time Lord**


	14. The Prancing Pony

**Hey guys! So as requested by PinkBat 7941** **, here is a Tim and Jason Fic. Hope you like it! Don't forget to review!**

The thug yelped as Tim knocked the air out of him with a well placed kick. There was the slightest crunch of gravel behind him, altering Tim to another's presence. He whipped around and using his staff, flung the pipe-wielding thug across the room. He looked around, there should have been at least one more, he had taken out a dozen or so thugs, but he distinctly remembered more… Something that sounded almost like a battle cry, or the call of a dying moose, came from behind Tim. He turned around, alert, only to see the last thug hurtling towards his face with a serrated knife. Just as he was bringing his fists up to defend himself, Tim heard gunshots echo through the air. The criminal was thrown backwards, slamming painfully into the ground, where he lay groaning while a puddle of blood grew steadily underneath him.

"Jason!" tim scolded, knowing exactly who it was. "No fatal wounds!"

Jason casually sauntered through the shattered window, "I'm 68 percent sure that missed his vital organs, I'm sure he will be fine." Jason drawled. Tim just rolled his eyes and turned to his communicator to call for the police (and an ambulance.)

"Jason, why are you here? Shouldn't you be out galavanting with you outlaws?" Tim said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jason took off his helmet and pretended to look hurt, "Timmy, your words wound me. Besides, I wouldn't call it galavanting… it's really more of butt-kicking."

"Well whatever you call it shouldn't you be there?" TIm replied while tying up the dazed criminals.

"Naw Timmy Boy, I thought I would pay the family a visit."

Tim got up and gave Jason a look that clearly said, mmmhmmm-oh-really-sure-you-are. "Cut the crap Jason, why are you here." he said forcefully.

Jason looked sheepish (or as sheepish as you can get when you are Jason Todd) and mumbled, "Roy and Starfire are out doing whatever the heck and so I'm so bored."

Tim rolled his eyes, for the umpteenth time, "Jason, I don't have time to deal with you boredom right now."

Jason eyes landed on the bound thugs and lit up, "Hey Timmy, looks like you're done here."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well-" Jason was cut off by one of Tim's birdarangs flying past him and into the shoulder of _another freaking_ thug behind him. The thug fell back out of the window and was left dangling by the line attached to the roof (courtesy of Tim).

"So, that was fun, who wants a drink?" Jason said.

"I'm sixteen, Jason." Tim replied.

"It's Gotham City, Tim, I can find a place."

XXXXXXXxxXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXXXxxxxxXxxxXXXXXXXxxXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXX

So that's how Tim ended up on a motorcycle, hurtling the wrong way through traffic.

"Jason! Slow down! Follow the speed limit! Go the freaking right way!" he yelled in Jason's ear.

"We're fine Timmy." Jason replied back. Soon enough they were pulled up in front a rundown, ghetto looking bar.

"...The Prancing Pony Inn. Seriously. Are you freaking kidding me Jason? Besides, who calls a bar an "Inn" anyways? What is this, the middle ages?" Tim grumbled.

"Shut up Tim and enjoy it." Jason said, punching him in the arm. They entered in, and were greeted by a bored-looking teenage waitress and an overweight old bartender. Jason slid into the barstool and signaled the bartender."Two beers."

Tim climbed into the seat next to him and called back, "No, Beer for him, water for me."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Come on Tim, you're so boring. You know alcohol won't kill you, right?"

"Bruce has said no alcohol, You know what it can do to you and we need to be in our best shape. Besides, you might get addicted like Roy."

"Well whatever, I drink all the time and I'm sure as heck ain't addicted. And look at the wonderful shape my body is in." Two mugs were given to them, and they both drank in silence. "Yo, barkeep, another." Jason called. and so this repeated, again. And again. And again. Until Tim lost count and Jason literally could not even hold a cup.

"Th-thanks. Here, this should cover it." Tim said shakily to the bartender, holding out a wad of cash. He turned around to see Jason practically sprawled across the table, trying to talk to the waitress, who actually looked quite flattered that a man with Jason's looks was trying to flirt with her.

"H-h-ey there! Look, it's Tim, say hi to Tim!" Jason said, trying unsuccessfully to wave. The waitress turned around to look at Tim and when she turned back, saw Jason leaning steadily towards her, eyes closed. Tim rushed forward and quickly pulled Jason backwards by the shoulders, supporting the large man and trying to stop him from kissing the waitress.

"Well, thanks for everything, but we have to go." Tim declared loudly and tried to drag Jason out the door.

"B..but what about the waitress! She was hot, I wanted to-" "Jason slurred.

"Okay that's enough. Besides, she's under age."

Jason let out a bark of laughter, "Well, who's gonna arrest me? The Gotham Police Department? Those guys are a joke." then trailed off into laughter that lasted far longer than it should have. They continued on in silence for another minute before Jason spoke again, "I-I wanted to be a policeman when I was little. But I..I could never become a policeman…I was just a poor kid. My dad got arrested and never came bacl...I don't have a dad anymore…I just wanted to help the poor kids like me by being police... I can never be a policeman..." He broke off into sobs, hiccuping occasionally while leaning heavily on Tim. "TIM! I want to be a policeman!" Jason cried, drunk tears falling down his face.

Tim slowly patted jason on the back, completely at a loss of what to do. "Uh, there, there Jason...Now that you know Commissioner Gordon, you can be a policeman."

Jason's face lit up. "Really?! Let's go do it now." before trying to walk straight into the street. Tim grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back onto the sidewalk.

"How about you go to sleep so you won't be tired on your first day as a police officer?" Tim suggested, trying to keep the larger man upright.

"yeah...that sounds good." Jason mumbled. They finally reached Wayne Manor and after great difficulty, Tim managed to force Jason through a window. (Bruce would be pissed if he saw Jason like this) By now Tim was practically carrying Jason, struggling to drag him up the stairs. They finally, _finally_ made it to Jason's old room, where they managed to get Jason into a pair of sweatpants and into bed with minimal mental scarring.

"Will you be a policeman with me Timmy?" Jason slurred sleepily, clutching the blankets as if he was a child while Tim "tucked" him in.

"Sure Jason, sure." tim said, before turning out the lights and closing the door, the last shreds of light illuminating Jason's briefly blissful face.

 **Hope you liked it! Remember that I do take requests. Thanks again to PinkBat 7941 for this chapter idea!**

 **Also thank you to Leradomi for catching those mistakes in my last chapters, sometimes I just forget to proof read.**

 **All of those who understood my other fandom reference, batpoints for you (if you know what it is leave a comment and if you get it right, a special mention in my next chapter) .** **And the scene where Jason is suggesting they go to a bar is actually from Batman and Robin eternal.**

 **IF you want more batfam in your life, I'm have a batfam centric tumblr blog (art, headcannons, stuff like that), just look up my username all-of-the-robins! Also, make sure to check out my more serious batfam story (not just one-shots) it is called "The Knight's Fall"!**

 **-A MARVELous DC Time Lord**


	15. --UPDATE--

Hey guys! Sorry I've been MIA recently, so much stress and schoolwork. I feel like my creative well has gone empty, so I would really appreciate it if you guys could give me ideas for a new chapter. Anything at all. I know this isn't the update you probably were wanting but I really would love it. Thank you!

\- A MARVELous DC Time Lord


End file.
